Kisses Under the Moon
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: A twoshot/ oneshot with only two chapters. Kaiba and Meshiki are going to a bussiness trip and then crashes in a jungle. Will they stay together till they can get out of the beautiful jungle surrounding them? Rated M for a LEMON and some Sexual themes. OCXKaiba
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba and his secretary Meshiki Uzaki are going on a business trip to meet with another company. He didn't want to bring his brother Mokuba along and so asked in his own way if Yugi could babysit him for a week. "Sure, Kaiba."

After that was settled, they both boarded the Kaiba Corp. plane and were off on the other side of the world. Meshiki then asked him as they got on board,"Is there enough fuel for the trip? Is the plane alright?" "Yes, I'm sure," Kaiba said so ignorantly.

She sighed and hoped that he was right. As they were secure in the plane, they were then lifted off the ground and then in the sky. Meshiki couldn't help but have a feeling that something was bound to happen.

Taking her mind off of her suspicions she concentrated on the paperwork and different business papers she would have to carry since she was Kaiba's secretary. She didn't mind being so, just as long as she could always be with him. She remembered her coming to Kaiba Corp. for the first time, a shy person and wearing casual yet attractive clothing.

When she entered his office she expected him to be so mean to her, his was a little but she ignored it. She had stayed calm when answering his questions. She was excited and kept it to herself when he had accepted her.

And she had worked so hard to get where she was, a secretary that satisfied his every need. She had done her tasks with all her heart and soul just so she could stay in the company, and still be with him and Mokuba. A sound interrupted her thoughts, her bottom jumped up from her seat.

"Wha-" She was startled and looked to see Kaiba rush to the pilots part of the plane. She overheard that an engine had blown.

"Where are we," he asked one of the pilots. "We're over some jungle, maybe an amazon." And she knew that they were going down because out the window, she could see the clouds going up.

Oh my God, we're going to crash! Meshiki made sure she was safely secured in her seat and saw Kaiba running back to lock in himself. They were getting closer and closer to the ground, the plane losing altitude.

The nose and underside of the plane met the land below, so rough that Meshiki thought that she was going to fly out of her seat even if she was in a seat belt. Then the flying machine skid, digging into the dirt and then soon crashed into a tree trunk. We're alive!

She unbuckled and so did he and went to check the pilots. They seemed to be alright and it seemed to now take forever to fix the plane. Good thing he had tools on the plane; otherwise they would be in big trouble.

They jumped out of the plane and she saw where they were, a jungle with nothing that they could use. "Great," she muttered under her breath. She took out her cell phone and groaned again when there wasn't no signal.

Now how was she going to tell everyone back at Domino City that they didn't make it, but would be back home soon? She inhaled a big breath of air and exhaled it. Now what were they going to do?

Kaiba came back and then exclaimed in a loud voice,"We're stranded! And there's no way to contact anyone to find us!" "Why? Is the radio shot or something," Meshiki questioned. "It was squashed when we crashed."

She breathed out a big sigh and then said,"Seto, you told me that you checked the plane before we left. And we don't have any extra engines or nothing, do we?" He kept quiet, not wanting to argue with the woman, for he didn't feel like trying to win an argument with her. He then walked away from the crash scene and to the other side of the jungle.

She went to the other direction, wanting to be away from Kaiba right now. All the while she kept thinking over and over 'This is all your fault, Seto. Your fault.' But was it really, or was it just a coincidence?

Her face was dark pink to red with anger. She was flustered with Kaiba and his silent treatment. "Sometimes you make me so angry because of what you do, Mr. Kaiba!"

Meshiki looked around to find some fruit for her to eat and some place to take a bath and sleep. She had found some ripe bananas and ate them, even though they weren't her favorite. After having some quiet time to herself, let her thoughts and emotions settle, she was now starting to worry about Kaiba and where he could be.

It was evening now and she began her search for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Darn it! The thorns of plants had ripped his pant leg, a small cut that could be sewn. His feet had begun to ache because of the boots he wore.

Why do I have to dress like this where ever I go, he questioned himself, thinking it a stupid question too. It was already evening and he felt like relaxing. He then wished that Meshiki could give him one of her massages.

His neck and back muscles desperately needed to be let loose. Luckely he then pondered upon a steaming waterfall. Just what I need.

He then approached the big puddle of steaming water, stripped down to nothing but bare skin, and emerged into the water. It felt hot at first but as his body got used to it, his skin absorbing the warmth, it felt so good, so... relaxing.

He layed his head against the grass on the edge of the body of water. What a day this has been! How will he be able to cancel the meeting, how would he be able to go home?

He raised his head and walked to the rushing down waters and went under it, hoping the water would help his mind and clear thoughts of their situation. Meshiki... I wonder where she could be?

Meshiki was about to give up looking for when she spotted a waterfall, very warm water pouring down into a body and flowing somewhere in the other parts of the jungle. The moon was rising and this is just what she wanted. A warm bath under the moon light.

She sighed like she was in heaven. Walking in her business high heel shoes, she walked to the steaming waterfall. She then stripped herself of her clothes and then saw his clothes, too.

She stopped in her tracks and her heart began to pound. Come on, you've seen him naked before... but not in a jungle, in a bunch of water, under the moon light. She then pictured Kaiba. Topless, standing underneath the wall of water, hair and body getting wet, his cheeks colored by the warmth of the surroundings... and dark blue eyes that held lust.

Her stomach did flips, shivers of awaiting pleasure shook her body, and her center tightened in anticipation. Could she move herself over, make it to rinse her thoughts down the drain and join Kaiba? She gulped and made her way to where he waited for her.

That's when desire hit her. Meshiki saw Kaiba under the water, letting it cascade over his naked body and the lunar rays shined in the sky and reflecting off the water, making this even more enchanting. She didn't know if she should approach because she thought this was a dream, for it was too beautiful to be real.

Kaiba thought that was enough and so exited the warmth, his mind clear of stress, of everything.. well almost everything. He kept thinking about Meshiki and her beside him under the moon light together, having a romantic night from a bad day. He saw a figure, a womanly figure, and thought it was a goddess but then knew that there wasn't any other female here.

It was Meshiki, her brown hair surrounding her, her full breasts and hips swaying as she walked. With the varying moonlight shining, she still looked beautiful, somewhat mysterious. His heart thumped underneath, against his chest.

He could feel his arousal starting, his insides and muscles beginning to shake with uncontrollable desire. As she approached and dipped herself in the water, he stood still, didn't know what to do now. She dove into the water and then came up like she was a mermaid looking around for her lover.

Meshiki closed off the distance between them. Breaking the silence, Kaiba said sarcastically, I thought you were mad. I came here to get a bath, you-

His lips silenced her, the kiss urgent, demanding. She couldn't help but kiss him back, just as much as he had given her. Their mouths, tongues and hands were now in a frenzy of passion.

He pulled her into his hardened body, the evidence of his desire pressing against her stomach. She could feel her blood turn hot and thought she could hear it sizzle. Her heart beat, wanting to fly out of her chest and so did his.

She pushed gently against his chest to stop the kiss; she wanted to see what he looked like now. As his face pulled away from hers and saw his eyes half way closed, she thought she could faint for she saw some sort of emotion in his eyes before it disappeared. He had discovered the magic of the night, now knew why making love was even more wonderful at night.

They were a temptation to themselves. Meshiki wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down on her mouth, wanting him to kiss her oh so passionately. His wet hair touched her arms and that turned her on, her arousal growing even more.

The kissing wasn't enough to satisfying their desires of flames. Kaiba's arms wrapped themselves below her bottom and picked her up, she now past his eye level, her body slid against his in doing so. When he looked straight, he could see her breasts, their creamy whiteness tipped with dark rosy nipples was such a temptation to him.

Using his right arm to hold her against him, he took his other hand and held one of her globes, massaging it and playing with her nipple. She felt his hot palm touch her and it was replaced with his thumb, brushing across her hardening bud. Her other bud on the other side tightened and so did her core.

Ecstasy soon drowned her and she whimpered at how much pleasure was building inside her. His mouth replaced his hand and he sucked her bud, flicking it with his tongue and twirling it around her. Meshiki's hands gripped his hair when little waves of pleasure washed over her.

She groaned and moaned, leaning her head down to rest on his shoulder. Her moans of delight were in his ear and could feel her warm breath tickle his ear, too. His body shook with hot chills.

How badly he needed her! But he didn't want this to go away; he wanted this to last all night long. And so he loved her, slow but just how she liked it.

The dark heavens above watched the young lovers pleasure each other, forgetting about their troubles.


End file.
